Hawaiian Adventure
by Furesshu remon ni naritai no
Summary: The Gaang end up in a place where bending doesn't exist Waipuna, Kaua'i. AU.


**I don't own AG or ATLA**

**Hello wonderful people of fanfiction. Well this is probably my oldest and in my opinion most exciting story idea! In case you didn't read in the summary this is a avatar and American Girl crossover! I'm so excited! Just a few quick back round things, Kanani is about 12-13 in this, Toph can see and I'm not sure if they will be able to bend in this story it's a possibility. Well that's all I must say so enjoy the first as far as I can find AG and ATLA crossover!**

The bell over the door jingled merrily letting Kanani know that they had a costumer. Quickly she shut her book and stood up.

"Hi and welcome to Akina's Shave Ice and Sweet Treats. Can I be of any help?" She said to the two teens in front of her with a smile.

Kanani loved helping people who stopped by the store, especially those who had never been there before.

"Yes." The tall boy with tan skin and bright blue eyes said. "Could you please explain to me what shave ice is?"

Smiling even wider Kanai began to explain. "Well it's a bit like a snow cone but with more of a snow like texture."

"Whats a snow cone?" The boy asked again.

"Sokka!" A girl who Kanani guessed to be the boys sister said exasperated.

"Oh don't worry about it." She told the girl. "How bout I give you each a bit to try?"

"That would be great." The girl said the whole time glaring daggers at her brother. "Oh and my names Katara and the idiot is my brother Sokka."

"Nice to meet you." She said turning around to the two with their samples. "I'm Kanani."

Katara nodded and took a careful bite of her shave ice as opposed to her brother who had already finished shoveling his into his mouth.

"That is amazing stuff!" He proclaimed. "I'll have a kiwi and my sister will have apple."

Nodding her head Kanani poured the colorful syrups over the powdery ice. Behind her the siblings were bickering over something Kanani could not hear.

_Those two are a bit odd_, she thought softly too herself.

"Here's your shave ice." She said turning around once more. "Can I help you with anything else?"

Sokka opened his mouth to replay, but his sister beat him too it. "No, we're good. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Kanani replied with a wave as the two walked out the door.

The open door brought in a nice breeze that the old bamboo ceiling fan couldn't seem to muster.

_It's such a nice day perhaps Barksee would want to go on a walk at the beach._

Calling back to her parents she left and headed towards home to get the little dog.

* * *

"This place is amazing." Sokka yelled over to Aang and Toph who somehow convinced Zuko to let them bury him in the warm sand.

"And why is that Captain Boomerang?" Toph asked with a wide smirk.

"Try this stuff its great!" Sokka yelled shoving the shave ice into her face.

"Eww no way am I eating after you!" She yelled at him.

"What are you guys eating anyway?" Aang asked looking up at them.

"Umm, Katara do you remember what this stuff is called?"

"It's called shave ice." She replied rather impatient.

"That's right!" Sokka hollered with a jump catching the attention of a few people sitting near by.

"Sokka." Zuko said in probably the boardest tone ever. "Stop."

A bit scared of Zuko's on coming rage Sokka ceased his jumping with a pout.

* * *

"Barksee slow down!" Kanani yelled after the dog who had spotted some chickens.

Not even paying attention the dog kept on running. Quickly they ended up on the beach. Sighing Kanani plodded down on the sand for a minute.

After sitting in the warm sun for a while she got up and tied Barksee's leash to a tree. Taking off her shorts and t-shirt revealing her purple bath suit she ran into the water.

**A/N- its short I know but it was my little start. I hope you lovely readers like it so far. There will be multiple updates maybe even one tomorrow as I have plenty of ideas for this story (there is a reason I chose Kanani, and that is because she is my absolute favorite doll). And could someone please explain why Lanie, Kanani, McKenna and Saige aren't o the AG character list. Oh and sorry if this is a bit confusing I was listening to Perfume and Smileage the whole time so my focus wasn't fully here (I really love j-pop).**


End file.
